bntestfandomcom-20200213-history
Von Drunky
=Von Drunky= A generally disliked non-Orderite, Von Drunky's posts generally revolve around him being drunk or in the process of getting drunk. As such his post are extremely monotonous and boring. His only accomplishment is being so annoying and disliked alec made this sweet comic. On January 31st 2010 Von Drunky was banned from the order for breaking the Von Drunky rule and being a douche. image:vondrunkysigac7.png **__Von Drunky quotes__ //"//**//So last Thursday I went out for drinks with this Asian girl afters night class. After about an hour or two we are both a bit buzzed and decided to leave. I walk her home, she lives in Chinatown which is 20min away. She asks me if I want to watch a movie, I know exactly where this is leading so I agree to come up to her apartment. We decided on Mean Girls, because I'm a whore for Lindsay Lohan. 15 min into the movie her hand in resting on my chest and I realize that I never had an Asian girl before (I use to be a bit racist against Asians). This one was different, she was well traveled and had multiple accents. Her Father is a baller and has varies businesses around the world. She usually sounds British, when she get drunk she sounds Australian and when shes extremely drunk she goes into Russian. We start making out and my hand is down her pants. She has a bush, I never had that before either. It turned me on because I never felt hair pussy before. I did'nt feel like pulling hairs out of my teeth so we skipped most of the foreplay and went straight to fucking. When I stared pounding her doggy style, she started moaning like one of those anemia bitches that are getting rapped by tentacles. She came, I didn't ."// **-- Von Drunky** //"Last night I was this bar, Lucky 13 saloon and saw one of the guys from fight club. He introduces me to his girlfriend, she looks faintly familiar. Then I realized exactly who this person is. Trying my hardest not to laugh I whisper "Did we ever have sex?" into her ear, her eyes widen and she pulls me to the side. Apprently 5 or 6 years I had a 5some with this chicks. She tells me that when she saw me at the bar she thought I was hot and was glad she had sex with me.While we were talking one of my friends walks up to me, sees the girl and almost drops his drinks. He also had sex with her the day of the 5some, in fact he thought he had gotten her pregnant. The boyfriend is watching this from bar totally clueless to what a whore his girlfriend is. Then this chick that I sorta like comes up to me and tells me that the girl that i was just talking to is a slut that got fucked by 3 dudes."// **-- Von Drunky //"//**//I woke up in the projects today next to this chick I went to Israel with a few years ago. I was so drunk from baring last night I didnt even finish the 40oz I brought over. So I started drinking my now room temperature beverage at 9:30 in the morning. I had a bunch of weird dreams where I was trying to fuck her and I failed miserably. The last one ended with her dragging me to the top floor of her filthy staircase and telling me about some black dude fucking her in the ass. Anyway, I'm at work now wearing the same thing I had on yesterday, resolving legal matters. Why? Because I went to a bar with this girl I met when I was working as a camp counselor. She has the qualities that I would look for in a wife and I would probably marry her if I did not know her for over four years. But she barely gave me the time of day last night because, she is the head of some organization for her school and has to mingle with everybody. I got bored and really drunk because she kept feeding me rum and didn't feel like talking to the college freshmen/sophomore underaged crowded that populated that bar."// **-- Von Drunky** **__Typical answers to Von Drunky__** //"Owning a MySpace account isn't an excuse for posting semi-literate sentences.// //Furthermore, I'm having fun at your expense. That's hardly a waste of time.// //In conclusion, on topic, I've banged hotter chicks. And be careful when you walk, you might trip on my e-peen."// **-- Wooz** //"goddammit dude. you are just one of the lamest fucking people i've never met. all Orderite-ness aside. i'd rather spend a week with Xu than one minute near you.// //kill yourself soon, please." --// **Twinkie** //"well, if any of that happened to any other guy, id probably say "cool". i dont even know you, but judging from what you wrote in this forum, you are a gigantic douche. go away!"// **-- horse** //"I like the idea that VD's story was at the end of the previous page. hehe."// **-- McRae** "GTFO" **-- alec** //"Dude, what do you want from us? Seriously, I actually can't work you out".// **-- Mikey** //"Fag"// **-- Pope Viper** //"I think you DO have too much time in your hands to care about all this crap."// **-- McRae** //"nobody here really likes you, you don't really like us, yet here you are...again and again. do you really need to continue proving to an internet community that you have friends, you fuck, you drink, you do drugs and by golly, you're so fucking fringe, man! look how fringe this guy is! what is it, VeneralDiseasy? what is it all about? seriously, when i lived in NYC i didn't have time to waste on the internet much less around random sites where my presence was not particularly welcome."// **-- Twinkie** **image:arseln1.jpg © alec**